


I Know

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, It’s a fix-it because it explains why he didn’t look, M/M, Sad, Thor: The Dark World, but it’s sad because he still doesn’t look, can be shippy or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: During the Time Heist inAvengers Endgame, Thor has been sent back to 2013 to obtain the Reality Stone.  On his way to retrieve it, he passes Loki in his cell.  Thor wants to look at his brother, but he doesn’t let himself.





	I Know

I know he’s there, alone in that little cell. I know Mother will die, and he won’t even be permitted to attend her funeral. I know I will find my little brother broken by his grief, and rather than comfort him, I will tell him that I no longer believe in him. I know he will smile like it doesn’t hurt him, but I will know that I am crushing him when he needs me most.

I want one more look at him, alive. I want to obliterate my final image of him, dead on the floor before me. I start to turn my head -

But then I know, with sharp certainty, that once I see him, I will be unable to stop myself from doing whatever it takes to keep him safe.

I don’t let myself look, and my heart breaks so hard I think I can hear it.


End file.
